When You Fall
by Deepinthefanfiction
Summary: Annabeth is having nightmares, Percy and Jason are fighting. Life on the Argo ll after Percy and Annabeth get out of tartarus. Fuffy!
1. It Will be Okay

**When You Fall**

**We do not own the PJO or the HOO series that honor goes to Rick Riordan, but we own the plot of this story.  
**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV: **

My feet were cold. I was cold.

I had been having really vivid dreams lately and only Percy can calm me down. I wrapped my arms around myself and kept checking behind me as I walked barefooted to Percy's room. As quietly as I could, I went into his room and climbed in bed with him. He wrapped his arms around me. He was awake. He was expecting me.

"What was it this time, Annabeth?" He asked, still a bit groggy.

"Empousai, a-and sp-spiders." I shuddered.

I hated spiders.

"Big spiders." I told him.

He hugged me closer.

"I won't let any spiders get near you." Percy said.

He kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips. He played with my hair and stayed awake with me until I fell asleep. But the dreams did not stop.

_ "Let's see you fall. Sweetie." Arachne whispered in my ear as I hung over the bottomless hole. My hands were slipping. I shut my eyes as my feet scrabbled for a hold, but only connecting with air. I was holding on by just my fingertips now. Sweat making them slip. I fell. My arms and legs swung at nothing. Then I waited for nine days._

Somewhere in those 9 days I woke up. My face was damp with sweat, or maybe those were tears.

I tucked my head into Percy's chest. He was strong. I could feel his muscles. He wrapped his arms around me. He must still be awake. I didn't fall asleep after that, but Percy did. I just laid there, in his arms till daylight peaked in through his windows. Percy's eyes open to slits when daylight.

"Good morning." He whispered to me.

I kissed him. His eyes opened wide with surprise, but he kissed me back.

"No more dreams?" He asked.

I didn't want to admit to him I never went back to sleep, so I just shook my head. I didn't need to make him more worried. He is already having a huge fight with Jason, which isn't that strange, but I can tell he doesn't want to fight.

I comfort him during the day and he comforts me at night. I kiss his cheek and reluctantly climbed out if his bed. I drag him with me. My fingers were combing through my hair as we walked through the halls of the Argo II. He grabbed my hand right outside the dining hall because he saw Jason and Piper in there.

Also in their pjs and Jason in a pair of hulk boxers. I tugged Percy in there and sat on the other side of the table and Jason just glared at him.

Percy's face drained if all color and he gripped my hand tighter under the table.

He looked down as I silently asked the plates for bacon and waffles. Leo took these plates from camp half blood.

I gazed at the images of the current business on the wall. Leo also did that.

Blue pancakes appeared on Percy's plate and I rolled my eyes. He limply held the syrup and drizzled it on his colorful breakfast. He held his fork so loosely I thought he was going to drop it.

Piper and I kept exchanging looks in our secret look language. I got from her "The fight between them is soooo stupid. Jason won't even let me be around you." Percy finally finished his breakfast and led me out his hand still clutching mine.

"Why do you continue this fight with Jason? Why don't you just end it?" I ask him, frustrated.

I hate seeing him like this. I like the fun, kid-man Percy with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

**YAAAAAAYYYY Percabeth! And some Jiper too! Okay but in all seriousness this is one of my favorite stories of all the stories that we have posted. As always sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors. BTW I have been told that the next chapter will be extra fluffy so enjoy it! If you like this story go and read our other stories and please review, thanks!**


	2. Oh Percy

**When You Fall: Chapter 2**

**We do not own the PJO or HOO series or the characters, that honor goes to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Annabeth," Percy sighed, "Can't you see, love? If I give up, it's just another thing for everyone to make fun of me of, and another thing I could lose you over." He said quietly.

"Oh, Percy. Did you really think you could lose me?" I asked.

He nodded sheepishly.

"You," I paused to kiss him, "would never lose me, even if 'your mom' gives up on you."

He took my waist and pushed his lips against mine. My arms slid around his neck and I ran my hands through his dark messy hair.

"GET A ROOM!" I heard Leo yell.

Percy pulled away and screamed, "TRY AGAIN WHEN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU IDIOT!"

I laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

I sighed sarcastically and jokingly rolled my eyes.

"I swear on the River Styx." I told him.

He took my hand and led me to the stable, where Blackjack was staying. Blackjack claimed he missed Percy too much, so he stayed at the stables on the ship. I walked over to him and gave him a sugar cube.

"Hey buddy!" I said.

He neighed and I looked to Percy for translation.

"I missed my master's girlfriend, Annabeth!" He said in his best horse voice while smirking.

I laughed again.

"I missed you too Blackjack." I said, and as strange as it sounds, he licked my face.

I gave him another sugar cube and stroked his nose. Percy finally moved from the doorway and took my free hand in his. He scratched behind Blackjack's ears and blackjack whinnied. Percy walked into his stable and mounted him just in front of the wings. He held out his hand inviting me to get on with him and I took it. I swung my leg and wrapped my arms around Percy's torso. I could feel his muscles as I rested my head against his back. Blackjack moved out and stood over the glass door Percy and I slept on together so many nights ago. then the doors dropped suddenly. We free fell until blackjack snapped out his wings just above the water. His hooves dipped just below the surface as he glided over the shimmering water. The wind blew my loose curls away from my face. I always enjoyed riding on Blackjack, especially with Percy.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Annabeth put her arms around my waist and rested her head on my back. I wanted so badly to turn around and kiss her, but if we fell off while kissing, Blackjack would just laugh, and somehow I think that Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and the most humiliating Leo . I had my arms around my pegasus's neck and held on tight. Blackjack's hooves skimmed the water and it sprayed my face. We flew over the water while I watched my reflection. Blackjack landed on a pier and I hopped off. I offered my hand to Annabeth and she slid off, slightly kicking my Pegasus's wing. Blackjack whinnied.

"What did he say?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing I want to repeat to a lady." I told her while giving her my famous smirk. I lightly took her hand and led her to the edge of the pier. I sat on the edge, my feet hanging off the edge and Annabeth immediately sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. She leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I have an idea." I said.

"Percy please don't sing." She told me.

I laughed and stood up, pulling her with me.

"Blackjack, come throw us into the water!" I hollered to the sky in horse language so that Annabeth couldn't understand.

He swooped down and Annabeth and I climbed on. He flew very close to the water and instead of holding on to Blackjack's neck, I turned around and faced Annabeth. She leaned in and kissed me. That was when Blackjack took a very sharp turn. I wrapped my arms around Annabeth pulled her impossibly close as we fell towards the water. We we hit water, it didn't hurt, me being a son of Poseidon and all. I encased us in a bubble so Annabeth could breath. Our clothes were still dry. I did all this while still kissing my love. We pulled apart and sat really close in our bubble. She pointed out fish and gave them their scientific names that I could not understand, while I suggested calling the fish by their color. A blacktip shark even swam up to us, which Annabeth was very confused about why it was in a river.

"This reminds me of the time where we were thrown into the lake by camp." I said.

"I really miss camp, and my dad." Annabeth replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

I pulled her so that she had her head buried in my chest. She sobbed. I rubbed her back and said, "I miss camp too. I also miss my mom, and her blue food. No one makes blue food like mom."

Annabeth leaned back and laughed, leftover tears escaping from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. I kissed each one away, ending on her lips.

* * *

**I told you that this chapter would be very fluffy! As always sorry for any spelling errors. I hope you like this story and we are planning on updating our other stories very soon. Thanks for reading and please review. Bye!**


	3. Son of Lightning

**When You Fall: Chapter 3**

**We do not own the PJO or HOO series that honor goes to Rick Riordan we just own the characters and the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I couldn't blame her for crying. She fought off Arachne with a broken ankle. We went through Tartarus together. This quest had taken a toll on the both of us, but it's the worst for Annabeth. She leaned back into my chest and blinked away any more oncoming tears.

"I love you." She said into my chest, her hot breath sinking through my shirt.

"I love you. You're my best friend. You know that?" I told her.

"What about Grover? And Tyson?" She asked, breath muffled by my T-shirt.

"They... they are my brothers, and I would say you were my sister, but you can't date your sister, therefore you are my best friend." I explained.

She craned her neck and kissed me and then whispered, "And you are mine."

I noticed that it was already half past noon, so I floated our bubble up the surface and got onto the pier, where blackjack picked us up and flew us back to the ship. We got on the Argo ll, Annabeth immediately went to the control room to help Leo. I sat at the dining room table, watching the wall project scenes from Camp Half-Blood, until Jason entered the room.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

When we got back to the ship, I thought I would go help Leo in the control room. I saw Jason in the hallway while walking below deck.

"Jason!" I shouted.

I ran up to him.

"I don't want to talk to you." He said calmly at first, but anger seeping into his voice at the end.

He started to walk off.

"Jason wait!" I shouted again.

I ran up to him once again and this time grabbed his wrist.

He shook it from my grip and shouted, "ENOUGH!" Sparks blasted from his hand and hit me in the forehead.

I sunk to the ground.

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

Sparks flew out of my hand and hit Annabeth in the forehead. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

"Oh no." I said to myself.

I scooped her up and brought her to the dining room, where Percy was waiting. I set her in Percy's arms and started my story.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Jason came in carrying an unconscious Annabeth. He set her in my arms. She had scorch marks on her forehead. I kissed her nose. Then I looked up from her and glared at Jason.

"What happened." I said sternly.

"She was going to the control room-" He started but I cut him off.

"I already know that." I said.

"And she saw me. She called for me and I got really angry that she was talking to me. I ignored her, but she was persistent. She grabbed my wrist, and as I shook her grip from me, sparks shot out of my hand by accident." He said.

"Go get some ambrosia and nectar." I told him.

Jason ran out of the room.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered to myself and Annabeth while kissing her.

Jason came back carrying nectar in a glass. I moved Annabeth so her back was resting against in a chair. I opened her mouth and tipped the glass. Most went in her mouth, but some dribbled down her chin. I got a napkin and wipes it with a smirk on my face. She swallowed. I noticed Jason backing out of the room. I let him go. Annabeth leaned against me and her breathing became even. We sat like that for a while until her eyes fluttered open.

"Percy." She breathed, I sat there relieved.

"Annabeth." I whispered back.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I set her down on her bed and leaned over and kissed her.

I whispered, "Get some rest, I'll be right here the whole time."

* * *

**I love this chapter a lot! Woah three chapters in three days. That has to be a record or something. As always sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors. But this story I just realized has a lot of three's if that makes sense. What that means is that there are three chapters, three days spent posting this, and so far three POVs. Yeah I'm on a sugar high at the moment so I'm acting a little crazy. Uh oh. But whatever. Thanks for reading! Please review! Bye!  
**


	4. Why?

**When You Fall: Chapter 4**

**We do not own the Percy Jackson series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or even the characters in this story. That honor goes to Rick Riordan. We just own the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"Wait, Percy." I heard.

"Yes, Annabeth."

"Tell me a story."

"About what?"

"Why you and Jason are fighting."

"Were fighting." I stated blankly.

"Tell me why." She asked.

"Ok fine. You really know how to get what you want out of me don't you?** (That statement was not meant to be dirty for all of you with corrupted minds)** I'm not really sure how out fight started, or why we are fighting, but I'm pretty sure it has to deal with me taking his place as praetor. One day he just got really mad at me and stopped talking to me." I finished

Annabeth opened her arms and beckoned me towards her. I walked over to her and moved next to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. "I love you, Annabeth." I told her. But she was already asleep, and I was soon to be just like that.

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

All I could think about was Percy. And how I was going to be scorned for loving him. He will never know. He will never know how hard it is to contain your feelings. He will never know how many night are spent crying over unrequited love. He will never ever know any of that. Or have to feel it. He is already in love. With Annabeth. How he flirts with her and looks at her with those green eyes you could get lost in. Only Jason and Eros know. I don't know if I can trust either of them. I could definitely trust Hazel. But Jason and Eros. My feelings need to be concealed.

**Annabeth's POV:**

My dreams were back.

_"Thalia!" I shouted._

_ "Go! I'll hold them off." She said, her voice wavering a bit._

_ The Cyclopes came closer, their steps shaking the ground. Thalia held her shield Aegus and gripped her knife tight. Luke and Grover ushered me inside camp, but I tore away from their grip and turned just in time to see Thalia picked up and slammed against the ground._

_ "NO!" I shouted._

_ She laid there, and I watched her, as the Cyclopes slammed against the barrier. The something happened. A miracle. The roots grew around her and a tree shot up from the ground._

I gasped and woke up. Percy's arms tightened around me and I shrunk into him. He kissed the top of my head and sent shivers down my spine. He wiggled down my cot/bed so he could kiss me.

"Thalia." That was all I said.

He knew what I was talking about.

"She is okay. She is a Hunter." He told me as he hugged me tight.

I sighed and laid against his chest. I thought about my life. It was slowly crumbling to pieces. All of ours were.

And I was the closest to breaking.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. What has it been? Like a week. Forget about all of that. Sorry that this is such a chapter. Love you guys to the moon and back! Please review! Also don't feel afraid to PM me. I love talking to you to guys. BTW if you don't already have it I suggest buying John Legend's " All of Me" I might start recommending something every time I update. Just tell me if you want me to start something like that. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Breaking

**We do not own the PJO/HOO series or the characters. Rick Riordan owns them. We only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

All of us were close to breaking. Even me, especially Annabeth. My job is to keep her from shattering, so she can put herself back together.

Her breathing evened and I think she finally fell asleep. I kissed the top of her head and climbed out of my cot.

I stuck my hand in my pocket just to see if riptide was there. What was I even doing? My girlfriend, and best friend, was crying her eyes out, and I was going to get food while making sure that my pen is in my pocket.

In the mess hall of the ship, Piper was sitting at the wooden table, looking into her gleaming black dagger. What was the name again? Katropis?

I walked to the table and sat across from her.

"Hey." I said voice low.

"Hey. Is Annabeth ok?" She asked.

"Sort of." I said, my voice rising up at the end like it was a question. "She finally fell asleep."

"Oh. Are you and Jason good now or?" She questioned.

"Yeah. We're cool. He helped me heal Annabeth after he sparked her."

"He sparked her?! I thought he had that under control! I'm going to talk to him." And she left.

I sat there staring at the wall where pictures of Camp Half Blood were playing. I watched Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary play capture the flag.

I missed home.

* * *

**Piper's POV:**

I went to Jason's room, where he was sitting on the floor, his knees tucked up to his chest, and his head in his hands.

I went over to him and sat in front of him. He didn't notice. I unwound his tightly laced fingers and he lifted his head. His eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Piper." He whispered.

"I'm here." I breathed.

He wrapped me into a hug and put his head on my shoulder.

"I sparked her." He said, breath sinking through the thin fabric of my hello kitty tank top.

"I know. Percy told me. I thought you had it under control."

"I thought I did too." He said, wiping his eyes.

"Get some sleep." I said, sitting against the wall. I pulled out my blade, but Jason came and sat next to me. I put my head on his shoulder, and instead I was the one falling asleep. My dreams penetrated my mind.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry that this is such a short chapter. The one of us who writes this particular story is really good but she is really slow. Anyways please review! Love you guys to the moon and back!**


End file.
